heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.03 - A Walk In The Park
Central Park is a beautiful place and today, Darix Tyner has the day off since he works at the library down in the Midtown Center area. Though it is still rather chilly out, Darix decides to take his chances. Bundled up with two scarves, a jacket, some gloves, and a pair of snow boots over his tennis shoes. It was /far/ lighter then what he was wearing yesterday, but given the fact he is walking around and not catching a bus-- he really didn't care to deal with the multitude of questions that could follow. Bad enough he had to two scarves really. He walked along the side walk, looking at the trees to the grass. Listening to the bird and just ignoring the city sounds off in the distance. Even ignoring the fact of the skyscrapers that surround the park. He then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a card. As he walks he looks it over, examining it closely. Perhaps to closely given that he was no longer paying attention to where he was going. Cinque is at his usual bench that he occupies every time he visits Central Park. He is even sitting in his usual position with his butt on the back of the bench, while his feet stay on the seat. He is holding a camera and is taking his final shots of people walking through the park. There is a small crimson book bag that is resting in front of the bench. When Derix happens to peer down at the card, Cinque takes a picture of him. Darix catches the flicker of the flash in the side of his vision. He snaps from his stare at the card before peering over who took the picture, to see a young man holding a camera at the bench. Darix raises a brow slightly before he tucks the card away. "You know, some people don't like their pictures taken right?" Darix states as he then places both of his hands in the jacket's pockets. "What are you taking the photos for anyways? Just like to do Photography?" Cinque peers down at the camera and nods his head, "Yes, I have heard that some people do not like the photo, but some people do." Cinque tilts his head towards his left shoulder as he look Darix over and says, "Now, if I waited to only find people that wanted their picture or were looking for their picture to be taken, then I would miss taking a natural photo on the person." Cinque looks down at the picture on the screen, "People are the most honest, when they do not believe their are being watched. I like photos, because they can make a memory more real. Why was the card important? Darix listens to what Cinque has to say and hrms softly. "I suppose that is true. Like the old saying about how people on film never really show their true colors." He then shrugs his shoulders. "As for the card.." Darix pulls the card about out again and looks at it. It was a business card by the size and shape. Including the printed writing on it. "A gal I met yesterday and had a nice talk with gave it to me." He smiles softly. "I gave her my own information, she gave me this." He then tucks it back away. "So nothing to major though." "So what business are you in to have a card?" Cinque notices a young woman with her arms wrapped an elderly woman making their way through the park. A slight smile comes across his face as he quickly turns the camera to the duo to take another picture. Cinque bends down and picks up his book bag and says, "She must have been some girl to stop long enough to talk her enough in this weather." The black haired man with his amber gold eyes laughs softly. He then shakes his head a bit. "I don't have a card, but I did have a pen and paper on me." He then watches Cinque pull out his camera for another shot of something off in the distance. "In my job, we really don't have cards-- well-- we do, but I don't. I'm just a librarian." He then rests his weight back on one heel for a moment, using his other foot to keep his balance. "As for conversation.. she approached me and started up the talk. I was kind of content standing around waiting for the bus, though it caused the time to pass by faster-- and for me to ignore my misery in the cold." Darix then looks up at the sky. "Thankfully it isn't as cold today as it was yesterday or I'd be bundled up inside my apartment." "We really don't have, but well we do..." Cinque repeats the man's words followed by a soft chuckle, "You really do not hear that many library jokes these days." Cinque smiles softly, "It is good to see someone who still seeks out to be a librarian. I got into a discussion with a cashier about if people really read paper books anymore." Cinque chuckles again, "The funny thing is that I was in a grocery store, and I did not buy a book." Cinque hops off the bench and extends his hand, "I am Cinque Forten. Darix smirks faintly before he shrugs his shoulders. "I like to read books and see the imagination that so many authors give the world. Being in a library allows that." He then places out to his hand to meet Cinque's own with a firm shake. "Darix Tyner. Pleasure to meet you." Once the hand shake was done, he moves his hand back into the pocket of his jacket. "Though my other reason for being in a library is also because my PHD. Hard to find work sometimes when your PHD is in mythology." It is a thing. "So, if any kids, teens, or whatever have a question regarding something mythological. I probably know a thing or two on it." "Though most kids today don't really seem to care much for creatures of fantasy and are more interested in the latest shooter game or online player vs player arena." He then takes note of how much younger Cinque looks compared to himself and does a sheepish smile. "Not saying your probably one of those types, but.. well.. you know." "I am not really into online shooting games. I had a lot of family members that served in the military, so I really do not believe there is a soldier in all of us." Cinque smirks. Cinque thinks to himself that they have do a virtual shooting range in the training room, but that is about the closest he gets to playing online shooters. Cinque shakes his head as he refocuses on Darix, "Mythology. Do you specify in a particular culture or all cultures? "Mm. Military families. Always heard that can be a rough life." Darix says with a mild frown. "Most of mine are all money bags, but eh. They can live it." He waves his hand mildly. "..and as for my studies in Mythology it ranges around really." "It had more to do with the subjects, then so much the cultures of. Though since you had to study those subjects within the cultures, you learned about other things within it as well." Darix shifts his weight a bit. "My heaviest focus was on what many would call-- faes. Things like Elves, Fairies, and so on-- then the next was Dragons. How the Chinese culture viewed them, versus some of Europe and so on." "Interesting, I might have some books that one of my family members have collected dealing the faeries in Africa." Cinque says, "I think there are some few audio recording from griots as well in the collection too." Cinque puts his book bag over his shoulder, "So are you looking for a common link to the myths between the culture?" Now that is a rather direct question, Darix thinks to himself as he raises a brow in somewhat surprise by the question. "Maybe a little." he says before his brows furrow for a moment. "Its mostly for own personal interests. Private matters really." Darix then glances off to the side a for a moment, before he looks back in Cinque. "After all, in a world of mutants, robots, and aliens. Heck even demi-gods.. things of myths and legends, could become reality at any moment." "Though--" He chuckles, "Some who still don't believe what they see around them and rather stay blind to some truths, would never believe that idea, which-- is why it stays rather private." "Well, there are magic users, and people that were worshipped as gods, so it does not take that much of leap of faith that mystical individuals like elves, faeries, and dragons exist too." Cinque taps his foot a few times as he thinks, "Either way, it is still an interesting subject." Darix chuckles softly. "Yeah. It can be an interesting topic at times." He looks around the park for a moment, before he looks back to Cinque. "So, beyond for memory reasons and to see people how they really are. Any other purpose you take those pictures?" He tilts his head. "Like, do you also take scenic shots and such?" Darix raises an eye brow and then smiles softly. "I see and I guess you have a good point there." He then looks off to the distance once more and then up at where the sun is in the sky, before he looks back at the young man standing before him. "Anyways.. I should get going. Its getting later in the day and its only going to get colder the further the sun goes down." "No, because there is always scenery in the picture, and most areas never really change." Cinque points to a coffee shop across from the park. "20 years from now it will be something else, but it still be something. If you capture a bunch of people around the coffee shop, then you capture the soul of the place." Cinque says, "100 years from now, someone might look down at picture of young man looking at business card in the Central Park, and think about their own future hopes. Darix then takes a step back before placing his hand up in a slight wave. "If you ever want to talk some more, I work at the library in Midtown Center here in Upper Metropolis." He then goes to turn away as his hand then goes to fall by his side. "Take care of yourself Cinque and love to see some of your work if you have them printed." Cinque nods to Darix, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Tyner." Cinque adds, "I might have to drop by the library sometime. If you are ever in Harlem, please stop by the One-Two Barber shop and ask for Bobby. He knows how to find me. Darix glances over his shoulder with a grin, "Will do." Then makes his way out of the park and seemingly seems to vanish in the crowd shortly after. Category:Log